deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giratina vs. Bill Cipher
G vs BC.jpg|Simbiothehero gira vs bill tn.jpg|Shakaboy How dare you banish us? Now, you're going to have to deal with your demons. Description Pokémon vs Gravity Falls! Demonic beings? Check! Banished to another dimension? Check! Power beyond power? Check! Which reality-warping ruler of a hellish dimension as old as time itself will take victory in this season finale of Death Battle? Let's find out! Intro [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Wiz: The Devil. Lucifer. Morningstar. A fallen angel banished from Heaven by God, Satan became known from many names. Whatever you call him, he is the embodiment of everything evil. So it's pretty surprising when they slip him into popular forms of children's entertainment. Boomstick: These two are not only some of the most well known, but powerful, devils. Luckily for us, they were banished. Or at least, that's what we thought. Wiz: Giratina, the Fallen Renegade Pokèmon. Boomstick: And Bill Cipher, the Dastardly Dream Demon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Giratina 250px-Giratina Wii U.jpg https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oBrxWZOZMkk Wiz: In the beginning, there was a single egg. From that egg hatched the creator of the Pokèmon universe, Arceus. Boomstick: As Arceus was creating the universe, he realized he couldn't be ruler without some friends. So he created Palkia, the god of space, Dialga, the god of time, and Giratina, the god of anti-matter. Why he created Giratina, no one knows. Wiz: After Arceus and the Creation Trio were finished creating Pokèmon and, for whatever reason, humans, everybody lived in harmony. Except Giratina, who tried to kill everyone. Giratina curls his body around Dialga. Boomstick: And so Arceus got sick of Giratina just going around trying to kill everyone and banished him to the Distortion World A.K.A. Pokèmon Hell, for "excessive violence." It makes you wonder, Pokèmon is full of monster dog-fights and some Pokèmon (we're looking at you, Cacturne, Gengar, Hypno, and Dusclops) are basically murderers! What did Giratina do? Kill children? Kill baby Pokèmon? Who knows? I don't want to find out. Wiz: Even more disturbing is Giratina is basically the Pokèmon Satan as he has six spikes, six rings on his neck, and six around his legs. The number of the devil is 666. Not to mention, he was banished down below like Lucifer. Boomstick: Don't mind me, I just gotta...+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++. There we go. We're immune now that we have crosses. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kPjqAADShE4 Wiz: ...ok. Anyway, as a Ghost/Dragon type, Giratina now resides in the warped and twisted Distortion World where up is down, right is left, black is white, etc. Needless to say, he is a very deadly foe. Boomstick: Move over, Mewtwo! There's a new Pokèmon in town. Wiz: As the god of antimatter, Giratina can pretty much spew it out whenever he wants. As pretty much everything in the universe is made matter, there is always an even number of antimatter. When the two collide, it makes a huge combustion. '' '''Boomstick: Ghost type Pokèmon are super effective against psychic and other ghost types, resistant to fighting and normal types, have no effect on normal, and are extremely weak against other ghost and dark types. Dragon type Pokèmon are super effective on other dragon types, and are weak to ice, dragon, and...fairy types?' Wiz: His Dragon Breath fires a large pool of wind which can paralyze enemies, Psychic can lower defense, Shadow Claw deals a large amount of damage with a high critical rate, Shadow Force deals high damage depending on the type, Scary Face can paralyze foes, Ominous Wind raises all of its stats, Slash has a high critical rate, and Shadow Sneak always goes first. Boomstick: Continuing on this massive moveset, there's Earth Power where the ground explodes under his enemies, and Shadow Claw is basically the ghost version of Slash. But there's more to this Pokèmon than just that. ''Wiz: When Giratina is challenged, he takes his foe to the Distortion World where his defense his higher than its offense and he takes on the form of some sort of Basilisk. '' https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FSjMLfmyK_8 Category:Shakaboy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Monster' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles